New Life
by Setsuko Arakashi
Summary: Sakura leaves Konoha after Sasuke and the town try to keep her locked in. She turns into Ryo, a criminal. What will happen when she meets her old teammates and one of them is suspecting her of being Sakura? KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~New Life~~~~~

"I hate this town and this life!" Sakura screeched at the Hokage.

"Calm down and respect your elders!" the Hokage snapped in return.

"Yah, that's what you are, an old lady who hides in a younger woman's body!"

"Get out!"

"Don't ever expect me to come back to this disgusting town!"

Well, you see, Tsunade banned Sakura from all of her missions because she wanted the Uchiha line to live on. Of course, Sasuke thought Sakura was the only suitable girl to 'reproduce' with. Sakura, being herself, refused to sit in a house all day and follow the idiot's rules. Of course, if this was her old-self she would be jumping with joy, but alas, our little Sakura has grown up. She now despises Sasuke. One big fact that I have overlooked is the rule that she is no longer allowed to see any others that are male. Tsunade doesn't want her to spark up a relationship between them. Sakura might not have been that mad if the all the boys in the town hadn't agreed but hey did. Everyone, including Naruto and Kakashi, were perfectly fine with it. That really got Sakura sparked.

Furthermore, Sakura was now at home packing up her biggest duffle bag. Its contents were bathroom things, extra clothes and underwear, blankets, towels, extra weapons, and her Konoha shinobi headband. She glanced at her team picture, and then she remembered that the boys didn't even care so she left it. 'Too bad they're complete idiots!' screamed inner.

Sakura had one thing to do before she left. She grabbed the team photo and a pen. On the back she wrote,

'Bye everyone, it was fun while it lasted. ~Sakura Haruno'

She walked outside into the dark of the night with her bag and the picture. She stuck it right on the fence pot and lit her house on fire. (Don't worry, she lives alone.) She quickly scuttled out of the town before anyone could see her.

"Bye Konoha, bye old life. Hello new life." Sakura whispered before she disappeared into a puff of smoke with broken Sakura Blossoms falling.

She reappeared at the outskirts of a strange little town. Hoping to find a place to stay or someone to talk to, she made her way into the town.

"Yo!" Someone shouted at her from behind.

Startled, Sakura quickly grabbed a kunai and shifted into a fighting stance after she flipped away.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sakura questioned.

"My name is Ayaneko! It means color cat, I think. I just want to know your name and what you are doing at an Under town."

"Under town?"

"Yah! A town for castoffs and runaways! Of course, we would rather you not call us runaways for many reasons. Anyhow, who are you and whatcha doin' here?"

"I'm Sakura. I just left my disgusting town Konoha. The idiots were trying to keep me locked in!"

"Mmmk. So one thing you should know is that we are gonna have to test your skills as a ninja. Plus, you have to put a line through your headband! That's if you even wear it. I wear my headband on my leg! I was a leaf nin just like you!"

Sakura took this time to look her over. She had one blue eye and one purple, her hair was purple but it had a Karin style in it, a pointy tooth stuck out on top of her bottom lip, she had blue cat ears and a tail, She wore a blue top that ended under her chest and strapped onto a blue skirt with the same polka-dotted design, her scratched out Konoha headband wrapped around her thigh, her nails were painted a bright green, around her wrist was a bunch of purple green and blue bracelets, and lastly she wore green converse.(This is me! Well my character is Ayaneko!) 'Wow! You should change yourself too! Then nobody would recognize you. Make sure you look sexy!' inner concluded.

Sakura took her headband off of her head and made a line through the leaf symbol. She put it back on the top of her head and asked,

"So where to?"

"Follow me! I will be the leader today! Hehe."

"So how do I become an Under?"

"All you have to do is show us your skills. No biggy!"

Sakura and Ayaneko finally stopped outside a tent. Ayaneko stepped in first with Sakura following close behind. Ayaneko brought her to a stage and told her to stay.

"Are you ready for your skills test Ms. Haruno?"

~~~~~Meanwhile in Konoha~~~~~

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! Sakura's house has been burnt down! All she left us with is a note!"

Shizune quickly gave the note to Tsunade and waited for her command.

"Shizune, what was left after the fire?"

"Just ashes."

"Sakura Haruno has died then."

"What? Are you sure this isn't a mistake? She wouldn't really kill herself!"

"She had said during our conversation yesterday that she would have rather died then be stuck in a house all day. Furthermore, I want you to show this note to her friends and family."

Shizune held back tears while she rushed out to fulfill her orders. As soon as Shizune left though, Tsunade threw a bottle of Sake at the wall and started crying.

~~~With Shizune~~~

She shuffled off to Sasuke's house first whilst still holding back tears. She figured since Sasuke was supposed to be Sakura's husband, she should show the note to him first. When she finally showed Sasuke, all he could say was, (beware Sasuke lovers)

"Now where can I find a suitable girl? Why is Sakura so selfish?"

He then proceeded to slam the door in the messenger's face. A look of disbelief crossed Shizune's face before she continued her mission. Her next stop would be Kakashi's. She slowly made her way to his apartment while holding back tears. She finally arrived at her destination and began knocking on his door. After a few knocks, he answered. Before he could say anything, Shizune gave him the note and told him the news about her death. Kakashi's reaction was a sad one. His whole face fell into a depressed emotion. His eye was hazy and unclear. The first thing he said was,

"I never got to tell her that I loved her Shizune."

~~~Back with Sakura~~~

"What's first?" Sakura questioned.

"Show us three jutsus."

"Here I go."

~~~End Chapter~~~

Me: I stopped here because I want you reviewers to pick her three jutsus. I know she is a really good medic and can crack the ground with just a punch or a kick but I want something amazing for the other two jutsus. I don't count medic stuff as a jutsu. Feel free to make one up!

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

~New Life- Chapter 2~

I am adding techniques for Sakura to use.

Recap:

"Show us three jutsus."

"Here I go."

First Sakura used her chakra infused fists to crack the base of the stage in two. Then she used a jutsu she had picked up from Kabuto. Her hands turned into blue chakra blades. She cleanly sliced the provided tree in half. She finished it off with a summoning jutsu. After the hand signs, a fire phoenix was summoned by Sakura. It pulverized the rest of the provided greenery with one burst of fire.

"What's next?" Sakura asked patiently.

"What was your job before here?"

"I was a medic nin and a jonin."

"What are your medical skills?"

"I was the Hokage's student, also the famous Copy Ninja Kakashi's student. My medical skills have surpassed the Hokage's level. I was a senior nurse at the best hospital in Konoha."

"What does the town think of you?"

"Well, the town wants to keep me locked in a stupid house with a selfish idiot as a husband just so he can remake the Uchiha clan! I'm one of the best ninja there but noooo! They have terrible vision and will never be able to see that!"

"Okay then."

"Sorry for the outburst. I'm just a little angry."

"Well Sakura, we have good and bad news. The good news is that you have passed our test and you are now an Under. The bad news is that your town will probably send ninjas to find you."

"No, I bet they think I'm dead. I had gotten extra blood from the hospital to make it look like it was mine. I also left a note and no trace of me to find.

"Good work. Anyways, Ayaneko will show you to your new home. We move occasionally so don't leave things all unpacked.

"Okay."

~~~Back with Shizune~~~

Recap:

"I never got to tell her that I loved her Shizune."

"What?" Shizune said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"I had always loved her since our team broke up."

"Then why did you agree to Sasuke's rules?"

"I thought that it would go away if I didn't see her for awhile. I didn't want her life to be ruined by our age difference."

"YOU IDIOT!" Shizune roared!

"What now?" Kakashi asked, clearly confused.

"Nobody would have cared! A lot of us would have been happy! You needed someone to love and she was perfect! Gah! Why are men so idiotic?"

"You guys wouldn't have punished us?"

"No, Tsunade had been watching to see when you would make a move. Now that is not a possibility!"

"What if she isn't dead? What if this was because she was angry?"

"There was blood and a piece of her hair Kakashi."

"Can you scan them? I need to know if she is still out there."

"Okay, I'll tell Tsunade."

"Thank you."

Shizune left his house to report to Tsunade. She didn't stop by Naruto with the chance of Sakura still being alive. She made her way to the Hokage tower and rushed up the steps to Tsunade's office.

"Lady Tsunade, would you mind scanning the ashes to see if it really is Sakura's DNA?"

"Go ahead and scan them when you get the free time. The ashes are right here."

Tsunade pulled them out of her desk and handed them to her assistant. Shizune grabbed the bottle and rushed to the hospital. Scanning it, she left the room and waited outside for it to finish. When she heard the beep she rushed in to recover that product. What was on the paper was quite a sight. It read:

This is not a human's DNA. This is ashes from a building and nothing more. The blood is from the hospital's supply of AB positive.

"Ahhhhh! This is so amazing!" Shizune screamed and rushed of to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade! It wasn't her DNA!"

"Go tell everyone who thinks she is dead!"

"I would love to my Lady."

Shizune rushed back to Kakashi's house and told him the results. She couldn't keep the tears of joy from spilling out of her eyes. Kakashi's face brightened instantly. His one eye turned sunny and merry.

"She's still out there! I'm going to find her!"

"You have to get Tsunade's approval first."

"Okay."

*POOF* He disappeared into a puff off smoke with falling leaves. Shizune made her way back to Sasuke's house. Telling him the news was easy; his reaction was the terrible part.

"Good, the selfish brat is still alive. Too bad I don't care about her unless she comes back."

He proceeded to slam the door in the messengers face, again.

~~~With Kakashi~~~

"Tsunade, can I have your approval to search for Sakura?"

"Fine, team up with Sasuke and Naruto. Meet at the gate tomorrow at eight. You will have a year to search for her. If you still haven't found her, you will come back. Understood?"

"Hai."

He then went off to tell Naruto and Sasuke the mission.

~~~Back with Sakura~~~

Sakura met up with Ayaneko and was lead to her new house.

"You should disguise yourself."

"Okay."

Sakura touched the roots of her hair and it changed into a dirty blond. It grew longer than it was before. She then touched her clothes and they changed into a purple tank top with black shorts. Her shoes changed into three inch heels that were strappy and black. She then touched her skin and it became tanner.

"There, how do I look?"

"Awesome! Now let's embark on our journey throughout the towns of the world!"

"I thought we were going to my new house?"

"A newbie travels for a year and then settles down but continues to travel occasionally. This also builds up your reputation."

"Then let's go have some fun!"

"Oh yeah!"

~~~During the next year~~~

Sakura traveled through towns by the name of Ryo. It meant distant so she thought it was a perfect match. She gained a reputation by gambling, stealing, and lying. She learned these skills from Ayaneko who was the only person she knew. She also lock-picked and pocket-picked when she felt like it.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke traveled around. They were always in the same towns but never saw each other. Kakashi thought he saw Sakura's emerald eyes one but he wasn't sure. They searched everyday for the whole year. Sasuke never really cared about finding Sakura but Naruto and Kakashi used their full effort everyday. They were determined to find Sakura, each for their own reasons. Kakashi needed to find her so he could confess his love. Naruto wanted to find his good friend and first love. He was now hooked up with Hinata.

Both groups continued on until the year had finished. They then went back to the beginning place. Sakura and Ayaneko found a town while the three boys went back to Konoha.

~~~With the boys~~~

They reported back to Tsunade to conclude their mission. Sasuke could care less but Naruto and Kakashi were heartbroken. They had longed to find Sakura and bring her back. They were never the same. Tsunade kept them busy with missions. She had a new mission but first, she needed the help of two criminals. Those criminals were called...

~~~With Ryo (Sakura) ~~~

We found a town to stay at. When we finally found a place to stay we were interrupted. Some leaf Anbu had found Ryo when she was coming home from work. Ryo signaled Ayaneko without the Anbu knowing of the communication.

"We are here from orders of Lady Hokage. She would like your assistance along with Ayaneko's assistance in taking back what is rightfully hers."

"Details please?"

"We are not authorized to share the specifics of this mission until we know your acceptance is assured."

"Why does she need our help?"

Ayaneko stepped out of the shadows at this time. The Anbu weren't surprised at all. Instead they look somewhat relieved.

"Lady Hokage will need the help of criminals because this is a theft, robbery, and stealth task. We do not want he enemies to be aware of us at all. We also need information and the team chosen will be in new domain. This is all I am allowed to say."

"I will agree to this mission when I know the reward." Ryo and Ayaneko said simultaneously.

"We will provide protection and supplies."

"Okay, whatever." was Ayaneko's reply.

"Let's go." was Ryo's.

*POOF* They all disappeared into smoke.

~~~Hokage's Tower~~~

"We're here" Ryo said when they reached the Hokage's office.

"I need your skills for a secret mission that nobody else will know about."

"Details." Ayaneko demanded.

"You will be recovering our shinobi stats and documents from a secluded town under the law of Ryuk. Ryuk is an unknown person; therefore we need your skills."

"When do we meet our teams?"

"Tomorrow, in the training fields at eight. Anbu will take you there to keep watch over you."

"Hai."

~~~Training Fields~~~

Ryo and Ayaneko were resting under the shade of a tree. They kept their chakras hidden and acted like good friends just meeting together before work. When they felt six chakra signatures they became alert but didn't show it. Ryo felt as if these chakra signatures were familiar. Realization struck and she quickly masked her showing discomfort.

"These are my old teammates and friends chakra signatures." she whispered where only Ayaneko could hear.

The six showed up before Ayaneko could reply. Grouped together were Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato, Sai, Ino, and lastly Kakashi. Ayaneko studied them without being noticed while still in her conversation about work with Ryo.

"Have you two seen two criminal-looking people?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up Naruto. Don't involve civilians in our missions." Sasuke replied coolly.

"You tell him Sasuke!" Ino chirped in.

"Pay attention you three!" Yamato declared.

Ryo took this time to stand up along with Ayaneko. They looked at each other, smirked, and then let a burst of chakra flow out of them startling the other members of their team. The others finally took this time to shut their mouths. Ayaneko's tail was swishing back and forth while her ears were twitching. Stunned, Naruto's mouth fell open as it formed a gasp.

"You two are the criminals?"

"Yo!" Ayaneko replied with a wink and a twirl of her tail.

"You guys should really be more observant." Ryo stated with satisfaction.

All the others teammates looked Ryo and Ayaneko up and down. Most of the boys blushed at what they saw, except Sai of course.

Ryo was wearing a pink tank top that stopped 2 inches above her belly button. It had a jeweled dashed-line design on it. Her shorts stopped mid-thigh. They were plain black with studs on the border of them. She wore her dirty blond hair down as it blew in the wind. She had placed a pink bow on the side of her head. Her emerald eyes shined in the sunlight. The eye shadow she was wearing made them stand out even more. They caught every movement happening around her. Her nails were painted with an intricate white-on-black design. She was wearing 2 inch heels that were a pink color bordered with black. She had also put on a red lipstick that made her lips fuller.

Ayaneko had her purple hair still in a Karin style. Her cat ears and tail stuck out as well as her pointy tooth. Her eyes were mesmerizing when the sunlight shone on the depths and whirls of the purple and blue colors. She wore a blue tank top that ended 1 inch under her breasts. It had a silver lining at the top. It also had a silver swirl design. She wore shorts that didn't even reach mid-thigh. They were black with silver scratches. Fishnet crawled up her right arm from her wrist to elbow. She had multiple blue, green, and purple bracelets on her other arm. She wore purple heels that were strappy and went up her ankles. They were a 5 inch heel. It was a wonder how she could even fight in those. She had on green eye shadow and a lighter red shade of lipstick.

When Naruto and Kakashi saw Ryo's eyes they both had the same thought. 'Is that Sakura?' Naruto shook of this feeling as it was obvious that it wasn't Sakura in front of him. Kakashi however, kept this thought lodged in the back of his mind.

~~~End Chapter~~~

Me: What do you think? The next chapter will be the start of the mission! If you have any ideas I would like to hear them!

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~

Recap:

When Naruto and Kakashi saw Ryo's eyes they both had the same thought. 'Is that Sakura?' Naruto shook of this feeling as it was obvious that it wasn't Sakura in front of him. Kakashi however, kept this thought lodged in the back of his mind.

After everyone finished analyzing each other, the Anbu left the premises. This allowed the team to talk freely. After a few minutes of staring, they finally began a conversation. It went along the lines of;

"Why do you dress like that?" from Ino.

"Hnn. I bet you two are weak." from Sasuke.

"What should I call you two?" from Sai.

"I'm sorry for mistaking you two as citizens. I'm Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage. Believe it!" from Naruto.

"You four need to focus!" from Yamato.

"Can we just start the mission?" from Kakashi.

"You guys talk too much" from Ayaneko.

"Pay attention so we can begin the mission." from Ryo.

When everyone finally calmed down, they began discussing skills and the mission. A lot of questions regarding skills were tossed around. Each group wanted to know what the other group could and couldn't do. They discussed such things until sundown. Before they departed, both set a time to meet. Both groups were to meet as a team at eight at the Konoha gates.

"Buh bye!" shouted Ayaneko.

Various different byes were said in reply. Ayaneko and Ryo waited at the spot in the training grounds until they could no longer see the six. Heading to a nearby hotel Tsunade made reservations for, the two acted as if they were townspeople. Chatting about work and such. They finally reached the hotel and made their way to their designated room. They did not unpack but instead sat on the ground facing each other.

"Those are your old teammates?" was Ayaneko's first question.

"Yeah, although the girl, Ino, wasn't a teammate. She was one of my good friends."

"What are we going to do next?"

"Well we will continue our mission. Although, we could mess with them a bit considering they were Sakura's old teammates."

"Keep talking, I really like your evil side!"

"I was thinking that we could..."

~~~ With the six ~~~

Before heading home, the six went to Ichiraku first. They needed to discuss their two criminal team members. They picked a booth far away so no one could listen in on their discussion. After ordering ramen and drinks, they began their discussion.

"What do you think of Ayaneko?" started Yamato.

"She's a b!tch." concluded Ino.

"You haven even had a conversation with her yet!" Naruto said.

"Have you seen the way she dresses?" Ino replied.

"Maybe she likes it when more skin is showing, maybe it helps her fight! I don't know, ask her!" Naruto demanded.

"Sasuke, what do you think? Should I dress like that?"

"Hnn."

"Shouldn't we be more professional about this? We should be talking about her abilities and skills not the way she dresses." Yamato stated.

"I don't even know what she can do yet. She keeps saying that it's a surprise." declared Ino.

"What about Ryo?" Kakashi questioned.

"She reminds me of forehead." stated Ino.

"Yah! Her eyes are just like Sakura's!" Naruto shouted.

"She also uses the same super strength technique." Sasuke concluded.

"I wonder where forehead is now." Ino included sadly.

"Maybe she will appear while we are on this mission!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Maybe." Kakashi added.

"I'm going to head home and get my beauty sleep! Bye!" Ino concluded.

"I'll be going to." everyone slowly added in.

~~~ Konoha Gates 8:30 A.M. ~~~

Most of the team was already waiting at the gates. A certain silver-haired ninja was the only one not there. Of course, he would have a wonderful excuse! He always did.

"Where is the lazy team captain? He was supposed to be here an hour ago! Gah!" Ayaneko screamed.

"Calm down, he's always late." the other Konoha ninja informed.

"Always late? We shouldn't have even taken this job Ryo. Were on the worst team ever for this mission." Ayaneko

"I know. Ones late, another just cares about her appearance, he just says hnn all the time, and that ones to overexcited." Ryo

"Hey, we are right here you know!" Ino

"Hnn." Sasuke

"Yo." Kakashi said as he arrived in a puff of smoke.

"Finally! Let's go people!" Ayaneko

The team finally left Konoha and were beginning their mission. They were going to begin at an Under town to get background knowledge on Ryuk. The only problem would be the reaction of the Unders when actual ninja come into their camp. Ryo was wondering how she would get them into an Under town to begin with. They would notice a chakra signature on them. Someone would be sent to the mysterious chakra signal and their cover would be blown. 'We could use a henge jutsu and mask their chakra signatures.' Ryo thought. She was too focused in her thoughts that she didn't realize they were already there.

"Ryo!" Kakashi

"Hmmm?" Ryo

"We're here." Sai

"Okay, then please use a henge and mask your chakras." Ryo

"Don't forget to take off your ninja headbands." Ayaneko

"Will do."Yamato

"Okay." Sasuke

They quickly disguised themselves and headed into the town. They were given a few stares but not suspicious stares. They finally reached one of Ryo's and Ayaneko's home-apartment-thingy. It wasn't like they always stayed in it but it was quite empty. There were a few non-perishable items in the pantry and some water but other than that, there were no food/drinks. Ryo and Ayaneko quickly went into their shared bedroom and shut the door. The reason for this was because they had a few important things lying around. Things like their leaf headbands. Ryo also had a scrapbook lying around full of pictures with her old team and friends. That would definitely throw her true identity right at their faces. She put it in a secret compartment quickly along with her old red dresses and shorts.

"Ready?" Ayaneko asked.

"Ready." Ryo replied.

They opened the door and began to explain what they were doing. Of course, they weren't lying when they said that they were cleaning they just didn't say what they were cleaning.

"Sleeping arrangements time!" Ayaneko

"I want a bed." Ino

"Me too!" Naruto

"We only have out two beds and two more beds from the guest rooms." Ryo

"I'll sleep with Sasuke!" Ino

'She still wants Sasuke, huh.' Ryo thought.

"You two get the guest room on the right of our bedroom." Ayaneko

"And you, Naruto?" Ryo

"I don't care." Naruto

"Okay, who wants to sleep with him then?" Ryo

"No thanks." Kakashi Yamato Sai

"Why not?" Ayaneko

"He drools." Kakashi

"He snores." Yamato

"He kicks." Sai.

"I kick and sleep-talk but Ryo doesn't care when we are squished into one bed." Ayaneko

"Then why don't you sleep with him?" Kakashi

"Fine, we get my king-sized bed in the bedroom. Got it?" Ayaneko

"Hai." Naruto

"Where do I sleep?" Sai

"Who's sharing with Sai?" Ryo

"I'm fine with that." Yamato

"Okay, you two get the guest room on the left of our bedroom." Ryo

"That leaves Kakashi." Ayaneko

"Either he sleeps with me or on the ground since we don't have a couch." Ryo

"Are you comfortable with having I in your bed with you?" Kakashi

"I don't care." Ryo

"Okay, then I am with you." Kakashi

"Now that that's settled, time to go to a bar!" Ayaneko

"Ehhh?" Naruto

"That's the easiest place to get information. Now go put on something sexy so we can get information!" Ayaneko

"There are two bathrooms in this house. One down the hall and one downstairs. You can also change in a room." Ryo

"Now go!" Ayaneko

Everyone left the hallway and scrambled to their bags. Grabbing their clothes and moving to a room. Ryo and Ayaneko in their bedroom. Ino in a bathroom. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai in a bedroom. Kakashi in a bathroom. Yamato in the remaining bedroom. All the rooms were full and each member was getting ready.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai came out first. They were wearing a nice-fitted tee and some jeans. Each had their own color. Naruto was a blue shirt, Sai was a silver shirt, and Sasuke was a black shirt.

Ino came out next looking smug. She was probably hoping that Sasuke would get a nosebleed when he saw her. She was wearing a tight fitting pink dress. Its sleeves and bottom were lined in silver at the edges. It didn't even reach mid-thigh. It also had a low cut so it showed her cleavage. It slid of most of her shoulder and rested in the middle of her shoulder. She wore silver eye shadow and red lipstick. Her hair was curled and put up in the front.

Kakashi and Yamato came out soon after wearing a tee and jeans. Kakashi also had a leather jacket over his white tee. Yamato had a dark green tee on.

Ayaneko came out next with a very tight short black dress on with rips all around it. One on her side, three on her stomach, and one her hip. It was a dress with straps instead of sleeves. It ended before mid-thigh like Ino's. She had silver eye shadow and pink lips. She had knee-high socks with rips going up them. She also had on 5 inch wedge heels.

Ryo finally came out wearing a strapless tight silver dress. It had random black stripes that had no pattern. The bottom which reached mid-thigh was black ruffles. It sparkled in the light. She had a silver necklace with a pink diamond in the center. It had matched her old hair color. She had black and silver bracelet bangles. Silver with a tint of black added was her eye shadow. She wore pink lipstick to match the diamond. She also wore 3 inch wedge heels that also matched the pink.

"Stop staring and let's go!" Ryo

The team headed to the nearest bar. On the way they had gotten a few touchy-feely boys and some cat calls. They finally saw the bar in the distance. They all smiled at each other and entered the bar.

~~~End Chapter~~~

R&R Please!


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I'm sorry for anyone who really liked this story but I'm gonna stop for now. I don't really liked the way I wrote it so I plan to rewrite it much better eventually.

Right now I just got a new laptop and I am able to write more. So, I plan to rewrite this story completely when I am done with the other ideas caged in my head.

Thanks for all the reviews thusfar but my story will be much better after the rewrite. I just know it will!

Well I hope you had a fun holiday and see you later!

Well, I guess…

That's all for now folks!

Eheheheh, I've always wanted to say that! XD

Excalibur: FOOL!

GET OUT!

Other than that, I hope you will stick around to read the rewritten version!

~KittyCat


End file.
